It's time
by Obritor3
Summary: Derpy meets a new friend that makes Rainbow Dash seem worried.


On a hot, summer day in the gorgeous land of Equestria, a certain Pegasus jumps in the clouds to create rain over a sunny day. The gray cross-eyed Pegasus jumps and jumps on the cloud until a tornado literally comes out of it. She was expecting someone to come, someone special. Someone she loved, someone she adored. Ditzy Doo waits and waits until a familiar blue rainbow pegasi flys across and went on her cloud.  
"Hello Rainbow!" The cross-eyed derp starts.  
"Hey Derpy, Watcha' doin'?"  
"Nothing just created a small storm!" Derpy replied.  
Ponies were running and rushing for shelter as lightning and rain pour heavily over the small land.  
"I can see that" said the rainbow.  
The one and only Rainbow Dash wanted to "go out and do something", but she was out of ideas. She was thinking and thinking while Derpy was jumping and jumping. Suddenly, a familiar voice screamed from down below. "RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH!"  
Rainbow Dash looked down below and saw an orange, country earth pony. Derpy nodded with agreement as Rainbow flew down to talk to her.  
"Heya Rainbow, I was wonderin' if..." Applejack started.  
"Yeah Apple? What do you need? Apples? New bucket? A saddle? A boyfriend?" Rainbow offered nervously.  
"...I was just wondering if you can come to Twilight's birthday party" Applejack offered.  
"Oh yeah...um.." Rainbow said nervously, again.  
"Are you okay? You seem like you're hidin' somethin'"  
"Me? What am I hiding? I don't have a girlfr-derrr I mean... Uh...uhh...something?" Rainbow Dash nervously said, once more.  
Meanwhile, Derpy just kept on jumping and jumping on the cloud that she created. Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared next to the cloud Derpy was jumping on. She was dumbfounded and stared at the bright blue light. Then, out of nowhere, a light brown colt comes out of the blue light and plummets straight to the ground. Derpy reacts immediately, and plummets with the unknown colt.  
Derpy falls beside the colt. The colt was surprised by this pony.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Screamed the colt. Derpy ignored the death wish comment and spread out her wings. The colt was stunned by the beauty of the wings. Ditzy then swooshed under the colt, carried him to nearest land, and settled him down gently.  
"Thank you for saving my life, unknown pegasi. Please tell me, what is your name?" Asked the mysterious colt.  
"My name is Derpy Hooves!" Shouted the cross-eyed Pegasus.  
"Hooves?" Replied the stranger.  
"Yep, Derpy Hooves! Care for a muffin?"  
"How ironic..."  
"What is?"  
"Your last name"  
"Why is it?"  
The stranger cleared his throat. "My name Dr. Hooves. I'm an expert on all the timey-wimey. Need a clock repaired?"  
Derpy also found this ironic.  
"Anyway..", Dr. Hooves bend down and kissed her cheek' "...thank you for saving me Derpy Hooves"  
Derpy reminded herself that she was already dating someone. Someone that she risked her life on. Liking someone else won't get her anywhere. But, he was so handsome. He kissed her. If she decides to like another pony, Rainbow Dash would be devastated.  
Suddenly, Derpy shrieked from Somepony hugging her from behind. It was Dashie. "I thought you were at the clouds. What happened, did something get your attention?" Ditzy didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell her the truth either.  
"No, nothing got my attention..", Derpy said. She then thought about the plans for tonight,"...so, what are the plans for tonight Dashie?"  
Rainbow quickly answered "we're going to a birthday party..."

At Twilight's house, Derpy and Rainbow Dash wait outside the door as they have a small conversation before they go into the party. "...and don't eat too much sweets, especially if there is muffins" Rainbow continued. "And most importantly, do not tell anypony that we are dating. It might ruin our reputation, they are gonna call us names, they are going to banish us, and we can never come back here, okay?"  
"Yes ma'am" said the cross-eyed Pegasus. Rainbow leaned in to give her a kiss. "Don't try to make it obvious"  
After the "loving attention", both Pegasus ponies went inside. They went their separate ways, at least housewise.  
Rainbow Dash went with the other 5 ponies.  
"Hey Dashiiiieeeeee!" Pinkie Pie announced.  
"Howdy Rainbow!" Applejack said.  
"Hello Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said in a popular voice.  
"Hi" Fluttershy whispered.  
"Greetings Rainbow Dash" Twilight said.  
"Hey girls...heh...oh..happy birthday Twilight!" Rainbow said to cover up the Derpy relationship. It was all in her head.  
"Thank you Rainbow! Hey, can we talk for a second?"  
Twilight said. Rainbow Dash nodded, and went to the corner with Twilight.  
"Tell me the truth, are dating this mare?" Twilight asked.  
"Uhhh...umm...uhh...hey...is that Discord?" Rainbow tried to cover it up.  
"I'm not stupid Rainbow" Twilight announced.  
"Uhhhhhhhh...fine. Yes...you happy now?" Rainbow said.  
"Who is it?" Twilight asked again.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...cccooommmeee ooonnnn!" Rainbow Dashed whispered.  
"Rainbow Dash" Twilight said disappointed.  
"Uhh...fine. I'm...uh...dating...uhh...ummm..."  
"Spit it out already!"  
"I'm dating Derpy! Okay? You still happy now? I'm dating the most retar-"  
"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm not going to judge you"  
"-wait what?"  
"I'm not happy with the choice you made, but I'm happy for you"  
"Thank you for understanding Twight" Rainbow Dash said satisfied. She gave her a hug, and said thank you one more time.  
Meanwhile, Derpy was at the sweets section when Dr. Hooves came behind her and greeted her. "Hello Derpy Hooves! What an odd coincidence. I didn't know you would be here!"  
"Well, here I am!" Derpy said, trying to be funny.  
Dr. Hooves gave out a small little chuckle. "You, indeed, are funny Mrs. Hooves, I mean, Ms. Hooves"  
"Mrs. Hooves? Listen, I may have crossed eyes and I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid" Derpy said, now unsatisfied.  
"I'm very sorry, just a grammar mistake.." Dr. Hooves recovered.  
"..." Derpy was silent, but for some reason, nervous.  
"Would you like to come over my house tonight? We could, y'know, have fun, enjoy snac-"  
" I'm sorry, but I can't come. I'm already dating Somepony" Derpy said.  
"I see, can you please tell me who this pony is?" Dr. Hooves asked. Derpy knew what to say automatically, and that was a no. But the light brown colt wouldn't leave her alone. In fact, Derpy went outside the house just to get away from the Dr. of time. He still followed the poor and desperate Pegasus. She ran and kept on running away from the Dr.  
"Please tell me who you are dating! Maybe I can fix it for you!" The time doctor would shout at her. Derpy just kept on running. Suddenly, the poor and clumsy Derpy ran into the wrong the wrong alley. She was then trapped by the walls. No way out. Trapped. The doctor was there still asking for Derpy's lover. She still didnt say anything. And just when he doctor was about to unleash his ultimate weapon, Rainbow Dash knocked him out. The professor was now on the floor. Traveling through time in his own dreams. Derpy still had her eyes closed. When she felt a touch on her back, she took action and threw a fist. Luckily, Rainbow Dash was able to maneuver through the punch. When Derpy opened her eyes, she saw Rainbow Dash. She felt so bad, that she ran up to her and gave her the biggest and tightest hug she could ever receive. "I was so scared Dashie, I didn't know what to do" Derpy apologized.  
"It's okay, I understand, who is that pony anyway?" Rainbow informed then asked.  
"Oh! That's Dr. Hooves! Master of timey-wimey!" Derpy gladly says.  
"Timey-wimey? More like messy-dressy" Rainbow joked.

Derpy and Rainbow Dash eventually say their good nights, good night kiss, and go their seprate ways.

-the end


End file.
